Existing solutions for streaming over Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) networks include network based adaptive variable bit rate (VBR) video streaming. However, network based control may not always track performance related changes effectively when the system consists of highly variable links and distributed architecture, such as cable Wi-Fi systems. The network controller may not be able to detect an end user's experience effectively or in a timely manner, which can lead to unfairness, instability and low network utilization. Current indoor and outdoor cable Wi-Fi deployments offer mostly best effort data as a free service to subscribers or with fixed plan rates to non-subscribers, while carrier grade video is aimed for next generation residential, commercial and public/community cable Wi-Fi networks.
It is noted that while the accompanying Figures serve to illustrate embodiments of concepts that include the claimed invention, and explain various principles and advantages of those embodiments, the claimed invention is not limited to the concepts displayed, as additional embodiments would be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein such that a display of certain concepts are not necessary to understand such embodiments.